Demigod School
by ThisShipShallSail
Summary: Percy is new at a Demigod school - will Annabeth ever like him? What will happen when Frank and Hazel break up? Who can you trust?
1. Chapter 1

**Soo this is my first fanfic, and...Yeah! Its Percy Jackson based...I do not own the characters. I just wanted to say, I'm reading Mark of Athena, so I don't know the ending. Please don't spoiler it and I'll try and finish the series as quick as I can! Sorry if I get anything wrong, because you know, I don't know how it ends. The characters will be Percy & Annabeth (Percabeth), Jason & Piper (Jiper), Frank & Hazel (Frazel). I'm not doing Leo and Calypso because I don't know how they got together or anything so I think it's easier that I don't write about them at all. Soo let's get started...**

Percys POV:

I'm starting a new school – being a demigod, normally that would be extremely hard. I'd barely last a day. But this school is a school only for demigods; therefore I should fit in perfectly! I could go to camp, where I would train to fight, however I don't really think that's my thing. In a demigod school, I will learn to read, write, and do math, normal things that humans would do. I can't see myself fighting – I'd prefer a normal life, living in secret, with a family. If it came to it, of course, I'd fight, but this demigod school should reduce the chances.

It was the morning of my first day, and things were doing pretty great. I said goodbye to my mum and went on my way. On the way there, I saw people rushing around, on Pegasus's, and other cool animals. I wanted one! I got to school and got all of my schedules, and soon I was on my way to History, with Mr. Dunn.

As I was walking there (using a little compass that talked and guided me the way) I saw someone who made me gasp – it was Jason Grace, my old best friend who had moved schools a year ago. He didn't tell anyone where to, he just left. I ran up to him, ignoring my complaining compass.

"Jason!" I called him. He turned around, recognising my voice. "Percy?" He didn't seem to believe it was me. "In the flesh and blood," I grinned. He hugged me in response. "Gods, it's been forever! Where are you headed? I didn't know you were a demigod! How come you never told me?" He rushed out at once. "Dude, slow down, I'm going to History. Well, I didn't know YOU were a demigod! Well, you never asked." I grinned at him. "You're the same as always. Come on, I have History too. Let's go." He pulled me along as I pocketed the compass.

Annabeths POV:

I was sitting on my desk, without a partner, one of the first in class. History is fascinating – I could write a book about how much I love history. It just amazes me, especially since I'm the daughter of Athena – goddess of wisdom - and all. Then, Jason comes in. I'm about to wave hi when I'm stopped by a guy behind him. I haven't seen him before; he's new.

Jason walks up to me and introduces me to the guy – his name is Percy. Percy Jackson. "Who's your Godly parent?" I ask. "Poseidon." He says sheepishly, as if he's not sure whether it's a good or a bad thing. In our case, it's a bad thing. "Oh." Is all I can say "Is that a bad thing?" He raises an eyebrow, challenging me. "Yes. My mum is Athena, goddess of wisdom." He blinked, not getting it. "Our parents are enemies! And so are we." I informed him. "No harsh feelings, then." He mumbled sarcastically, and Jason cracked a smile. I scowled at them both, and then started to talk to Jason like that Seaweed Brain freak wasn't there.

Lesson started, and I took notes. I could hear Percy talking the whole way through to Jason – they'd got paired up together. The sound of his voice was driving me insane – in a bad way. Could he not shut up?! I was trying to learn, here, not listen to interrupting sea scum! By the end of the lesson, I was already tired of Percy. I couldn't even look at him.

Percys POV:

She couldn't even look at me. Was I that bad? Just because our parents are enemies, doesn't mean we had to be. I would never admit it, but she was cute. She had long blonde hair. Usually, those kinds of girls wouldn't be my type, but something about her allured me.

At lunch, I sat with Jason, and got to meet some of his friends. Annabeth continued to ignore me the whole way through, which bothered me more than it should have. I learned that Jason had a girlfriend – Piper. I could see what Jason saw in her; she was beautiful and bold. But I wouldn't consider dating her. Frank and Hazel were his two other friends. Frank reminded me of a satyr, or a centaur. Top half human, bottom half animal. Frank was a demigod, but he looked like a baby on a sumo-wrestler. Something about the way the others talked about him made me think that he was respected by them. Maybe he had a secret talent. Hazel scared me. There, I said it. She was the daughter of Hades; she'd scare me if she was a big friendly cuddly teddy bear. I can't say much about her because she didn't talk much. Something told me that Hazel and Frank were dating; friends don't sit that close next to each other.

I talked to them all (apart from Annabeth, who refused to speak) and I was quite close to them by the end of the day. A small part of me wanted to talk to Annabeth, and make her see that we didn't have to be at each other's throats. Well, maybe a big part of me. Maybe even the whole of me. So eventually, I got the guts to run up to her at the end of the day, and start talking.

"Hey...Can I talk to you?" I nervously asked. "No." She glared at me. "Too bad, you are." I sighed. She sighed to. "Well? Get on with it, Seaweed Brain." She told me, rolling her eyes. "We- wait. Did you just call me...?" I stopped, unsure of what she actually said. "Did I just call you Seaweed Brain? Yeah, I did. Deal with it." Her confidence amazed me. "Umm...Okay. Well, why do you hate me? You don't even know me." I asked. "Because you're related to that MONSTER who will be the downfall of Olympus, mark my words." She scowled. "Ouch," I commented. "Listen, I'm not my dad. You're not your mum. We're two different people! I don't want to go on like this for years!" I made a point. "No." She gave me another glare. I sighed. She smiled. "Bye, Wise Girl." I turned around, and started to go home. "What? Wise Girl? You are so stupid, Seaweed Brain." She laughed at me. "If you say so, Wise Girl." I rolled my eyes, though she couldn't see. I guessed she would be doing the same. And hey, usually I'm good at on the spot thinking, but this girl made me nervous. Wise Girl was the first thing I'd thought of, and I just...Said it. I didn't have a crush on her though, oh Hades no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is Chapter 2, please enjoy. Leave a rate so I know if you want more because I don't know! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be I'm just going along with it. I don't own these characters, and let the story begin c:**

Annabeths POV:

I shouldn't have dreamt about him, but I did. I was down town with Piper, and a monster attacked us out of nowhere, but then, Percy saved me. I mean, he saved us. Then, he just disappeared, and I woke up. I didn't know what to think of it. I didn't WANT to think of it, but I couldn't help myself.

I got up, got changed and ate breakfast. Before I knew it, I still had half an hour before I had to leave for school, and even then I'd be fifteen minutes early before the bell rang. I sat down and got my phone out, and I text Piper, saying hi.

She replied hey back, and then told me all about how Jason had asked her out on a date for Halloween and how Frank and Hazel were coming and I should totally ask Percy to come. Things were getting out of hand. Just because we were the only two in our group of friends who were single did NOT mean that we had to date! I wanted to say a loathed him, but for some reason, I couldn't.

"No, Annabeth." I told myself. "Stop it. You can't like him, he's your enemy." I shook my head and decided to go to school early. Well, early early. I rode my Pegasus, Theodore, and left him in the barn. I fed him a few chunks of gold that I'd collected for a treat. He neighed in delight.

I walked into the playground and looked at who was around: no one. No one but SEAWEED BRAIN! This was SO not what I needed right now! I considered hiding, but too late, he had already seen me. I was doomed.

Percys POV:

I had read the time wrong and gone to school early. At first, I called myself a dumbass and trying not to look weird or awkward being the only one in the play ground half an hour before school starts, but things started going right. Annabeth came.

I smirked and walked up to her – I could see she didn't look thrilled to see me. As I approached her, I mysteriously told her in an old, croaky kind of voice, "I've been expecting you..." She held back a laugh, and covered it up with a death stare. "Hey, hey, go easy on me. I didn't do anything to you!" I put my hands up in innocence. "Just shut up." She sighed.

"No. I like you, Annabeth. Err...As a friend. You know what I meant. Anyway, you don't even know me yet. We'd be REALLY GOOD FRIENDS if you hadn't known my Godly parent. Why does this have to change things?" I persuaded her. "BECAUSE," She seemed to always lose her temper around me, "If our parents found out, they'd punish us, and they would fight each other. Might even start a war, you never know. Okay, Seaweed Brain?" She sighed. She sighs a lot around me too. "No! Not okay!" I mocked her shouting. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you so want me." I grinned. She hesitated, and I laughed. "Proof!" I exclaimed as she scowled. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she pushed me over. Luckily, I was prepared. I spun her back over until my sword was at her throat. "Nice try, Wise Girl." I chuckled. Right at that moment, Frank and Hazel came running up, Frank looking nervous and Hazel laughing. Eventually, even Annabeth smiled. But she covered it up quickly as if it never happened. She looked SCARED. I didn't realise I was scary.

Annabeths POV:

He's twisting my mind, and I don't like it. FINE! I'LL ADMIT IT! I like him! I like him as a friend, nothing more, but I can't admit that. It could start a war between Athena and Poseidon, and I'd be the cause. Well, him too, but mostly me, because I would be the one to let myself like him.

The day was normal. Percy kept turning around to look at me, and then smile at me most lessons. It worried me that I sometimes smiled back. This happened for a week, and I hadn't remembered Halloween until it was right in front of me.

It was during English, and Hazel turned around and asked me if I was going to ask Percy to come or not. I hesitated, debated what could happen. "I don't know..." I mumbled in reply. I wanted to, but what if he said no? He had already gotten a hell load of attention. He was one of the most popular boys in school – why would he say yes to a Wise Girl like ME? He wouldn't. End of. I would go with my friends; I was perfectly fine with that.

Percys POV:

It's the end of the day at school. I have to ask Annabeth to come to the Halloween thing tomorrow – as friends. Piper told me about it – Annabeth was going to be alone, and so was I. Why not go together? I called her at the end of the day and she turned around, seemingly surprised.

"Why do you look so surprised?" I asked suspiciously. She did one thing that I did not expect: She blushed. "Did I? I'm not surprised. Why would I be surprised?" She sounded really nervous. "So...Uh, you know the Halloween thing tomorrow?" I started. She nodded, looking scared. "Well, I uh, I was wondering if- as friends- if you'd want to go with me...?" I messed up my words, but I'd gotten the message across. Or had I? She only looked like she'd seen a ghost. I stood there, playing with my hands, waiting for her to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, you wanted me to continue. I'm just uncommitted lol. But I'll continue, sure. I don't own anything, Rick does :c and yeah. I'm still doing another fan fiction...hint: it includes a lot of demigods in university. I'll try REALLY HARD to get as many chapters as I can out, because I'm going on holiday tomorrow D: **

**I also want to say that Frank is going to be depressed in this series...Just because I think nobody actually considers him a big part of the books and I find it sad...**

**SO LET'S GET STARTED**

*day of Halloween thing*

Percys POV:

CRAP! Yesterday was okay, since Annabeth eventually agreed to going with me, but she looked like it was the last thing on earth she wanted to do. I don't even know if we're going as friends or more! Help! I decided to call up Jason, since I figured that he must have gone through the same thing with Piper. Before I even said anything, Jason chuckled on the line. "What?" I asked, irritated and confused. "Oh, nothing – I'll be over in five." He hung up. I was predictable, huh?

He got at my place and we picked out an outfit. Okay, okay, don't judge me. It may be girly but what can I say?! I had no choice! I was never really popular and I've never even dated a girl. All I know is that I like Annabeth in ways that friends don't. Eventually, I looked in the mirror and smirked. I may not know anything about dates, but I know that any girl would be head over heels for me right now.

Franks POV:

What do I do? I don't know what to do. Nobody even takes me seriously any more. I'm getting pushed out of the group, and Percy freaking Jackson is taking my place. I'm not a bad guy; I have nothing against Percy. I just wish he wasn't so likeable. It's driving me mad, and I just know that tonight at the Halloween get together we organised, Percy will be centre of attention, and the others will barely even notice me.

I'd be better off dead.

Annabeths POV:

YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT ANNABETH! WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?! It's bad enough that you had to go and freak out in front of him but then you said YES?! I'm so confused at myself right now! I like him! Okay?! But I also hate him! WHAT IS LIFE?!

Calm. Caaaaaaaaalm. I think he's driving me insane. What in the Hades is going on? I don't even know but, I do know that I have a triple date with Percy Jackson tonight, and I had no idea what I'm going to do. I decided to go as a devil, just because everyone presumes I'm so perfect and girly with my looks, and I wanted to prove them all wrong.

I went shopping and bought a red crop top that showed off my belly. Next, I bought some black skinny jeans, and some red high heels, that were the perfect height. Nothing's better than the reassurance that I wasn't going to fall over all night in ridiculously long heels.

I already had a devils head band at home, so I didn't need to get that. I went home and changed into my clothes. Hard to admit, but, I looked dangerous. (I know, right?) I kept my hair curly because my friends like it that way, and it would have taken an hour to straighten it. It actually had a nice effect with the outfit. Makeup was next, and for what I usually put on, this was a change. I had smoky black eye shadow and a small line of eyeliner that lead onto a wing. Not to mention: mascara. My lipstick was a faded red. To be honest, it looked amazing. Maybe I should try it more often.

Finally, it was time. Percy was supposed to pick me up, and then we'd meet the others at our local park. No doubt he'd be late – this is Seaweed Brain we're talking about. I couldn't have been more right. Ten minutes after he promised he'd be here, there was a knock on the door. I checked myself in the mirror for makeup smudges, until walking over to open the door.

An unintentional gasp escaped from my mouth, and he smirked. Oh, I was falling for that smirk. I was falling hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Right soo I wanna do loads more of this tonight before I leave. I WILL TRY TO I PROMISE! I don't own anything, as much as I'd like to, all rights go to Rick. Sorry, I know there are a lot of POV's in this chapter :3 Enjoy reading! **

Percys POV:

I knocked on the door and leaned against the wall. A few seconds later, she opened the door, and gave out a cute little gasp. I couldn't help the smirk creep onto my lips, as she blushed. Why is she so cute when she blushes? Then I evaluated her – gods she looks different! She looks BETTER! If every guy in the town wasn't falling for her, I...Well, I'd be surprised. Very surprised.

Her costume fit mine exactly – she was the devil, and I was the angel. I dressed in a white shirt, a light blue tie and white skinny jeans, with just my normal blue converse. I had a clear halo above my head that I had made. (It was basically a tube I had filled with water, then connected to make it a circle, and added it on a wire to connect to my white sunglasses.)

As I took her hand and led her out the door, I felt like I was the luckiest guy on earth.

Pipers POV:

I smiled, letting Jason kiss my neck. He looked so damn handsome in the knight suit he wore. Traditional, I know, but HOLY CRAP he pulled it off. We're at the park, alone – nobody else has turned up yet. I adjusted his chin to be in line with mine, and I leaned in for a kiss on the lips. I pulled away after watching Hazel, eyebrows raised, standing behind us. She was in dark clothes – a black top, and black jeans, but stuck onto her top were jewels, beautiful jewels, that I longed to touch. They formed a moon, and I realised that silver ones littered the rest of her body: the night sky. I moved my hands from Jason's neck to his hands, and turned to her, noticing she was joined by Frank, who was sporting a cow onesie. I held back a laugh. "Hi," I said awkwardly. "Hey," Frank mumbled, as Hazel smirked. "How long were you two standing there?" Jason asked. "Long enough to give me nightmares," Hazel shuddered, as we all laughed.

Jason and Frank started talking and I pulled Hazel to one side. "Have you and Frank actually kissed yet?" I asked, curious. She blushed. "No. But I want to...He just doesn't seem like the romantic type...You know?" She replied, blushing harder and harder by each word. "Yeah," I nodded sympathetically. "I'll talk to him." I decided, as her eyes popped. "NO! Don't you DARE, Piper McLean, I will KILL you!" She threatened, as I laughed. She really does look scary when she's mad. I pulled my phone out and text Frank. "Come here, and hug Hazel from behind." I ordered. He pulled his phone out and looked confused. My phone buzzed: "Why?" from Frank. "Because you need to show her signs of affection; show her that you love her. Or come here and kiss her on the cheek. Trust me; I know what I'm saying." I replied, and put my phone back. He checked it out, and then came over to us nervously.

Franks POV:

Why would Hazel kiss me back anyway? She probably secretly hates me. I wouldn't be surprised – everyone secretly hates me nowadays. Despite this, I walk up to them, and grab Hazel's hand. She looks surprised, but then scowls at Piper, before turning to me, holding a smile back. She looks expectant, waiting for something. Oh, right, I should kiss her. I lean in for her cheek, but change course half way through, aiming for her lips. We kiss for about five seconds, before she pulls apart. Piper looks pleased. Is that all I am to her: an assignment?

Percys POV:

"WE'RE HERE!" I shouted as, holding hands, Annabeth and I spotted the whole gang hanging out there. "Hey," Jason greeted us, grinning. I saw Frank and wolf whistled. "Nice costume, man." I nodded at him. He turned red, but I hugged him to let him know that I was just kidding. Nothing better than a good bromance, right? I laughed at the thought.

"Where are we headed to?" Annabeth asked. We had all night, and we were all pretty pumped. "Well, I suggest we go trick or treating for a while, and then at ten we can go to my place, because my parents are both at work until tomorrow morning." Hazel said. Annabeth raised her eye suspiciously. "Night shifts." Hazel rolled her eyes. We all agreed.

**[Skip them going trick or treating...It was just normal trick or treating...Okay? Okay.]**

Annabeths POV:

We were going to Hazels, and I firmly held Percys hand. I loved the feeling of it, not too rough but not incredibly sweaty. He made me melt, there was no resisting him. We entered her house, and it was pretty normal, until she told us she had a cellar. Typical for Halloween, nevertheless, we went down there.

"What should we do?" I said, letting go of Percys hand reluctantly, and looking around the small but cosy room. "I say we play truth or dare." Jason grinned. Classic Jason. "Okay, let's do it." I agreed anyway. We sat in a circle, and Jason started off. "Hazel, truth or dare?" I let out a sigh of relief when I wasn't picked. "Dare." She replied almost straight away, her golden eyes practically glowing. "I dare you to hug the most attractive boy in here, boyfriend or not." Jason challenged her. Oh, that was bad. Nobody could agree that Frank was the most attractive boy out of him, Jason and Percy. It was obvious that Percy was the winner – anyone could see that. But was Hazel willing to risk her relationship with Frank because of a game?


	5. Chapter 5

**I am trying to do loads but it takes a while! Okay, enjoy chapter five! I deleted three because it's not true anymore :3 Rick owns EVERYTHING (damn it) please review, it would be nice to come back to something during the holidays because I won't have any wifi c: other than that, let me know what you want to happen! I already know two definite things (which I can't tell you) and one will happen in this chapter! If you want a spoiler, go to the end of this story. If not, DO NOT GO TO THE END OF THE STORY! So, let the writing begin now:**

Franks POV:

She's not going to choose me, I just know it. Of course she's not – who would date me anyway? She's making a mistake. There are so many good looking guys out there who actually DESERVE HER. Maybe she's dating me because she feels sorry for me. Still, part of me wanted her to come up to me and hug me, proving her loyalty, but nope. She slid over to Percy and gingerly wrapped her arms around him. He froze, glancing at me with worry. I coughed and spoke up. "Can I talk to you for a minute outside, Hazel?" I asked. "Sure." She looked terrified. Was I that scary? What kind of boyfriend scares her girlfriend like that? I walked out of the room with her, bracing myself for the conversation to come.

Percys POV:

Oh gods! Why me?! I felt so bad for both Hazel and Frank right now. "How about we stop playing?" I suggested, tense. Everybody nodded in agreement. "I walked over to Jason, and we started whispering ideas to prank the girls, as they made general conversation. They weren't close close yet, but I could sense they would become great friends. After a while, Jason and I planned it all out. We cranked the prank into operation, the girls suspecting nothing. "Guys, I'm just going to the toilet, I'll be right back." I told them, walking out of the room. I realised there was a flaw – Hazel and Frank would be out there. I decided to stay outside the door, as I didn't need to make distance anyway, it was just a precaution. I'd wait for fifteen minutes, then Jason would come out to find me, and he wouldn't return either. Hopefully, we'd scare them both, by lying 'dead' on the floor. Not great, I know, but what could I do? It wasn't my house.

Unfortunately, three minutes gone by, I realised I could hear every word Hazel and Frank were saying. I tried to block them out, but gave in, knowing it was no use. I frowned, noticing that Hazel was crying. No, wait, Hazel doesn't cry like that. FRANK was sobbing, and I could imagine that Hazel was giving him a rough time.

"Do you even care about me?" Frank whispered. No reply. "Do you?" Frank became quieter. He sounded heartbroken. "Look, Frank, I do, I do like you, and I do care." Her voice wobbled. "Lies," Frank laughed, still sobbing. I shouldn't be listening, but I allow myself a few more sentences. "I love Jason, okay Frank? I love him. And I can't help it, but I do. I just do." Hazel rushed out, sounding stressed. Frank sounded like a dying puppy. "Are we over then?" Frank whispered. "Is that a trick question?" Hazel asked. She gasped, realising how cruel she had sounded. "Frank- no- I didn't mean it like that!" I think he stormed out of the house. I heard Hazel coming down the stairs towards me. She hadn't seen me yet, thankfully. I rushed inside, and walked to a fake-worried looking Jason. He gave me a questioning look, but it faded after an angry looking Hazel stormed in, eyes red from crying. That's weird – I hadn't heard any trace of sadness in her voice.

"Sorry guys, I think you should all leave..." She announced. "What? Why?" Jason asked, stupidly. She blinked at him. "GET THE HADES OUT OF HERE JASON!" She shrieked. "Woah..." He muttered under his breath, and she thankfully didn't hear him. "Sorry." He said guiltily. I knew that Hazel loved him, and since he was my best friend, I had to tell him – right? I took Annabeths hand and walked out of the door, only hoping that the others would follow my lead. "Thanks for inviting us round, Hazel." I thanked her, avoiding those startling golden eyes. She didn't reply.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked as soon as we were out of her house. "Well, we were meant to be pranking you and Piper-" She cut me off. "Perseus Jackson!" She scolded me. "Hey! I'm sorry! Anyway, I overheard them arguing and...Well...Things got pretty rough...Hazel was harsh on him. She fancies Jason. What do I DO?" I felt lost. "Well, I think Jason might like Hazel back...Which would break Frank and Hazels hearts...I couldn't do that to them. We'll let them figure it out on their own." She said logically. "You're so smart, Wise Girl." I acknowledged her. "Is that a compliment, Seaweed Brain?" She raised one eyebrow. "You bet," I smirked, leaning in for a kiss, though it extended to a make out. "So much for parents being enemies," I chuckled. She sighed, "Yeah, well, I thought that if we're happy, they should be happy. If not, then they're pretty crap parents." She pointed out. I laughed. "I wouldn't say that if I were you," I warned her, still laughing. "Too late," She stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes, kissing her again.

Franks POV:

This is it. This is when it all ends. Nobody likes me. I somehow made myself believe that someone as good as Hazel would like me, but no, she likes somebody else. So yes, this is when it all ends. I'm standing in the middle of the street, lighter in one hand, stick of life in the other. I light it, and watch the world turn white.

**[READ THE ABOVE PARAGRAPH! SORRY I KILLED FRANK HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!]**


End file.
